Mutant Angel
by mossfire
Summary: this is a crossover between D N angel and X-men:Evolution, what happens when Daisuke's class and family go on trip to visit an american high school in a city called Bayville, and what will they do about the mutants there. Currently on Hiatus-SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Mutant Angel**

**Note: This is my second fanfic and I don't own DN Angel or X-men: Evolution**

_

* * *

_

One Night there was an incident:

"HAHAHAHA, catch ya later cops," smirk a teenager who looked about 16 with black hair, eyes, and wings. This young man was the Phantom Thief Dark.

"GRRRRR, CURSE YOU DARK," shouted police inspector Saehara. "Commander what should we do?" he asked. "Nothing, after all you let him get away." Stated a boy about 14 years old with blue hair and eyes. His name was Satoshi Hikari, but it is now Satoshi Hiwatari.

**

* * *

**

Later on that night:

"Aw man I hate stealing, and my mom never gets it," complained a boy about 14 years old with red spikey hair and eyes. His name is Daisuke Niwa, who happens to be Dark's vessel.

"Aw will you quit complaining its annoying and anyway it was fun to see the look on Hiwatari's face. However it's a go thing he didn't turn into Krad, if he did then it would have been bad not to mention ugly," stated Dark.

"Yeah, you're right," Daisuke said quietly. He couldn't forget that his friend Satoshi was a Hikari and he vesselled Dark's enemy Krad, and not only that he was constantly remined that the Niwa's were a family of thieves and they were enemies with the family of artists the Hikaris.

And the fact that each male member of these families have to host Dark and Krad, the Niwas had Dark while the Hikaris had Krad.

"Daisuke are you alright, would you like me to get you some tea?" asked a boy that looked about Daisuke's age with blond hair and green eyes.

"No, I am alright Argentine thank you," replied Daisuke. Argentine was a living artwork made by the Hikaris and Satoshi has given him to the Niwas and now works as their personal butler.

"Hang on a minute, of course he does want tea from you because he wants Towa-chan to serve it right Daisuke?" asked a young woman with blond hair and brown eyes. Her name is Towa like Argentine she was created by the Hikaris and went into the Niwa household as their maid, she can detect magical objects and in actual life she is about 98 years-old.

"DAI-CHAN, YOU LOOKED SO GOOD TONIGHT YOU AND DARK," gushed a woman with brownish-blond hair who immediately pounced onto Daisuke. She is Daisuke's mother Emiko Niwa who loves to set uo traps for her son.

"Now, now Emiko-san let him go I bet he is exhausted tonight," stated a man that looked like Daisuke excepted he has black spikey hair and eyes. He is Daisuke's father Kosuke Niwa, he actually isn't a Niwa he just married into the family and adopted the last name after he married Emiko.

"Both my Emiko and Kosuke-san are right, you did a fantastic job Daisuke," said an elderly man that was nearly bald with spikey white hair, mustache, and beard. This is Daisuke's grandfather , Emiko's father, and the previous vessel for Dark, Daichi Niwa, and he is the same age as Towa.

"Thanks everyone, now I am going to rest up and pack up, because tomorrow morning my class is going on a trip." Said Daisuke.

"Eh? Where are you going Dai-chan?" ask Emiko. "My class is going on a trip to visit an American high school called Bayville." Daisuke answered.

"Yosh, then it is decided your family is going to accompany you on this trip as well as Towa-chan and Argentine," Emiko declared very confidently that you could see fire blazing around her.

"EEEEHHHHH????" said Daisuke and Kosuke. "But why?" asked Daisuke. "Yeah Emiko-san, Daisuke is right why?" questioned Kosuke,

"Because Kosuke-san and Dai-chan, if Hiwatari is there then that means he'll provoke Dark and I don't trust him, furthermore I want to see if there are any beautiful artworks that there to steal!" explained Emiko, whose was in a very happy state.

"Emiko is right that there will probably be nice artwork pieces to steal and we can also see if that are any with magic on them, besides that if that young Hikari is there Krad might be able to provoke Dark. Unless you want to be challenged Dark?" Daichi asked.

"Heh I don't mind a good challenge, you might be right Emiko and Daichi this will be fun," smirked Dark. "OHHH this is exciting Towa-chan can't wait." Squeeled Towa.

While Emiko, Daichi, and Towa were discussing plans excitedly, and Dark listening in intetively, Kosuke and Daisuke sighed while Argentine looked at all of them in confusion.

"I think I better get packing now the sooner I get done the sooner I can go to sleep," sighed Daisuke wearily. "Alright good night Daisuke chirped Kosuke.

"Okay, everyone good nigh-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." All of a sudden one the floorboards fell open and Daisuke was barely grabbing on.

"Daisuke are you okay?" shouted Kosuke concerned for his son. "You have to do better than that Dai-chan in order to be the Phantom Thief" chimed Emiko happily as her son fell into one of her traps.

"WHY DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GOOD TIME TO SET UP A TRAP?" shouted Daisuke.

* * *

**I know I didn't mention With and there might be a few spelling errors in there so yeah, hey I wonder what the mutants will think when they meet Daisuke/Dark, Satoshi/Krad, Argentine, and Towa**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_**Bayville:**_

"Hey did you guys hear, Bayville High is going to have Japanese middle students visit," said a teenage girl with red hair, named Jean Grey.

"Really cool, let's hope that they find our American high school better than the ones in Japan," said a teenage boy with brown hair and red sunglasses, his name was Scott Summers.

"Please like that will happen, we have bullies, gangs, and some people at this school will probably try and scare them away," retorted another teenage girl with short dark red hair with white streaks in her bangs, named Rouge,

"Come on Rouge don't ve like that, maybe they vill like it here," chimed a teenage boy with blackish-blue hair with a German accent, named Kurt.

"Yeah Rouge, so don't worry Kurt, Scott, and I will make sure that these kids want to stay , in fact they maybe begging to stay," smirked an African teenage boy with a blond military cut short hair, named Evan Daniels.

"Okay so anyway, like what school are they from Jean?" asked another teenage girl with brown hair tied back into a ponytail with blue eyes, her name is Kitty Pride.

"Their school is called Azumano Jr. High." replied Jean. "Wow I've never heard of a school called that before," retorted Rouge.

"I vonder vhat they are like," questioned Kurt, "Who knows I bet there some goody-goody students there," said Evan.

"It doesn't matter about their personality, the professor said to me that he wants us to keep an eye on them to see if they are mutants," replied Scott.

"I hope so it would be nice to have Japanese students at the Xavier Institute," wished Kitty.

"Well come on everybody they will be arriving soon and we are supposed to be at gym to welcome them like everybody else," said Jean.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, with Azumano students:

"Ahhhhhhhhh," groaned Daisuke. "Is something the matter Niwa," asked Satoshi.

"No, it's nothing Hiwatari-kun," sighed a very exhausted Daisuke. He remembered that his family was here and nearby.

* * *

(Flashback)

"_Remember Dai-chan, we will be staying next to a mansion called the Xavier Institute and we will be having dinner there and afterward you will be going to an art museum near here if I can find one that is," chimed Emiko._

"_Emiko, it's not __**if**__ we find one it is __**when **__we find one," retorted Daichi."You're right dad, after all the Niwa clan is a family of thieves that love stealing artwork," chirped Emiko._

"_Don't worry Oku-sama I will be on the lookout for any artwork that will have magic in them or if they were created by the Hikari clan." said Towa brightly._

"_Why thank you Towa-chan," chimed Emiko. "Yes Towa, thank you," chirp Daichi._

"_Emiko-san, Towa-chan, and Daichi-san, maybe we should give Daisuke a break and have him enjoy his trip," suggested Kosuke._

"_No we can't do that Kosuke-san," said Emiko-san lovingly to her husband. "She is right we cannot do that," replied both Daichi and Towa._

"_Have a good day Daisuke-san," said Argentine, while Towa, Emiko, and Daichi were making plans, and Kosuke sweat dropping, Daisuke left already exhausted._

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Ah, good morning Niwa-kun and Hiwatari-kun," said two twin girls who look exactly alike, except one has long brown hair and the other has short brown-red hair. The one who has short brown-red hair was the elder sister Riku Harada, and the other one with the long brown hair was the younger one Risa Harada.

"Ah good morning Rica-san and Harada-san," said Daisuke. "Good morning," said Satoshi politely.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, Hiwatari-kun is so cool and polite," squealed the rest of the class' female students.

"Yo, good morning Daisuke, Harada sisters, and Hiwatari, are you guys ready to have a fun and exciting trip. If you are then lets go to the gym and show those American high school students what we're made of," shout a hyperactive boy with short spiky hair , his name was Takeshi Saehara one of Daisuke's friends.

"_For some reason I feel like I am going die from exhaustion before I even get back to the house my family and I are staying at," _thought Daisuke wearily, and mentally sobbing.

As everyone headed inside the gym and Daisuke mentally sobbing, Dark was standing there laughing his head off.

* * *

**Poor Daisuke, he has to go through hell thanks to his mother. next chapter the Azumano Jr. High students meet the Bayville High students**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Attention Bayville High students, I am happy to announce the arrival of our Japanese guests, so give a warm welcome to the students of Azumano Jr. High." announced Principal Edward Kelly. Right after he said that the doors flung open and in walked pre-teenagers in dark red and white uniforms.

"Wow those uniforms are so cute I would totally love to get one of those," exclaimed Kitty. "Now it is time for the class representative Satoshi Hiwatari to speak a few words," said Principal Kelly.

Soon a kid who looked about 14 had blue hair and eyes, and glasses walked onto the podium. "Hello, as your principal said before I am the class representative Satoshi Hiwatari, I would like you to know if you have any questions or concerns with any of my classmates I will hear you out and hopefully come up with a solution." Announced Satoshi.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa, HIWATARI-KUN WAS SO COOL AND POLITE, LIKE A REGULAR GENTLEMAN," squealed the entire female student body of Azumano Jr. High. "He certainly was, I can't believe there is a 14 year-old kid that can be that mature," said Jean. "Me either, I was quite surprised," agreed Scott. "Maybe the boys here can learn some manners off of that Satoshi kid," smirk Rouge.

"Wow is it me or is your school completely filled with nerds," shouted a blonde haired muscular teen named Duncan Matthews. "I'm sorry do you have a concern about our school?" asked Satoshi coolly. "Yeah, in fact I was kind of wondering why your school is filled with nerds and weaklings when ours doesn't," smirked Duncan.

"WHAT WAS THAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR SCHOOL IS FILLED WITH WEAKLINGS," shouted an angry girl with short brown red hair, being held back by a boy with spiky red hair and another girl that looks exactly like her except she had long brown hair instead.

"Riku-san please calm down," pleaded the boy. "Yeah Riku, listen to Niwa-kun please calm down," pleaded the girl. The almost immediately the girl gave up with scowl still on her face.

"HEY DAISUKE, RISA, WHY DID YOU STOP RIKU I WANTED TO SEE HER BEAT UP THAT HIGH SCHOOL BULLY," shouted another boy with spiky black hair.

"That's enough, I apologize about the disturbance my classmates have cause Principal Kelly, I will make sure it won't happen again," Satoshi said politely. "No it's alright, no need to formal, I am also sorry that Duncan provoke one of your classmates." Said Principal Kelly. Satoshi nodded and got off the podium.

"Okay, students remember that these are our guests and should be treated as such. Now the students of both Bayville and Azumano have been separated into different classes and they aren't rank by seniority, that will be all and pick up your new temporary schedule on your way out." Announced Principal Kelly.

**

* * *

**

Five minutes later:

"Gyaaaaa, I'm so exhausted, I don't think I can take anymore of this," sighted Daisuke as he sat down and laid his head on the desk.

He had to worry about the dinner he was going to have at the Xavier Institute when he got back, and his family is looking for an art museum so he can steal a piece of artwork. Not only that, America doesn't even know about the Phantom Thief Dark, and he had to stop Riku before she got in trouble with the school administrators.

"Hey lighten up, at least you're in the same class as Riku," said Dark who was inside Daisuke's inner mind. "Yeah you're right, but I am too exhausted right now," sighed Daisuke. And with that he fell asleep.

* * *

"I can't believe we all have the same class together," exclaimed Jean. "I know its like so cool, too bad its temporary though," said Kitty excitedly. "It doesn't matter I'm just happy that we all have the same class together with some of those Azumano kids," said Scott. "I know, these kids will totally be better off with us than Duncan and Pietro and the loser herd," agreed Evan. "I vonder vhat they vill think of us," ask Kurt who was slightly worried. "I don't know or care as long as they're friendly with us," said Rouge

They then walked into the class room where they saw a few familiar faces. It was the class representative Satoshi, the girl with the brown red hair that tried to fight Duncan, Duncan, the boy and girl that held back the girl with the brown red hair, and the guy that shouted at them for doing so.

"Hey you're Satoshi right, the class representative," questioned Jean. "Yes that's right, may I ask who are all of you," replied Satoshi.

"Oh I'm Jean Grey," said Jean. "I'm Scott Summers," said Scott. "Hey, I'm like Kitty Pride," said Kitty. "Hello I'm Kurt Wagner," said Kurt. "I'm Evan Daniels," said Evan. "My name is just Rouge," said Rouge.

"Ah, hello my name is Risa Harada," said the girl with the long brown hair. "And I'm her twin sister Riku Harada," exclaimed the girl in with the short brown red hair. "Hey, I'm Takeshi Saehara," said the boy with the spiky black hair. "And the guy sleeping over there is my friend Daisuke Niwa, Hey Daisuke wake up and say hello," shouted Takeshi.

He then ran over and started to shout in his ear. "I SAID WAKE……" all of a sudden Daisuke woke up and punch Takeshi in the face and sent him flying.

"Kid must have some anger management issues or something," observed Rouge.

"Huh? What? Ah Saehara-san I'm so sorry I didn't know you were there." Exclaimed a worried Daisuke. Immediately Takeshi got up and walked over to where Daisuke was sitting. "Daisuke, this is one of the few times you decide to show our friendship together, I'm so happy," exclaimed Takeshi who had an arm around Daisuke's neck and was crying tears of joy.

"I feel sorry for that Daisuke kid right now if he has that kind of friend," whispered Rouge.

"Saehara, can you let go of Niwa I don't think he can breathe," stated Satoshi. Takeshi then let go of Daisuke and started grumbling.

"Hey are you alright?" ask Scott. "Yeah I'm fine, I guess I deserve it since I punched Saehara-san in the face without any reason," replied Daisuke. "Oh, I'm sorry I don't know who you guys are yet," said Daisuke.

The gang reintroduced themselves to Daisuke and Daisuke introduced himself as well. "By the way Niwa it's rare for you to fall asleep before and during class what happened?" asked Satoshi

"I-Its n-nothing Hiwatari-kun," stammered Daisuke. As he said that the X-men gang realized that that fell onto his hands and knees as he said that and they thought they say a dark cloud over him.

"I wonder if he is really alright," whispered Rouge, and the X-men gang nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

**Ah poor poor Daisuke and his exhaustion may get worse during the dinner at the Xavier Institute**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**

* * *

**

After School:

"Hey Professor," chimed Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Rouge, and Evan. "Ah, welcome back all of you, has was your day?" asked a bald middle aged man in a wheelchair named Charles Xavier.

"It was great Professor, and very interesting," replied Jean, who then describe the events from the assembly to the classes. "Yes I can see how it was interesting, and Scott were any of the students from Azumano mutants?" questioned Professor Xavier.

"No Professor, from what I can tell so far is that they were all normal no mutants," said Scott. "Good work Scott, now I want all of you to go tell the others to come downstairs and be on their best behavior, and I will go and finish up Hank's holographic image inducer," said Professor Xavier.

"Um, Professor why? What's the reason?" asked Evan. "Because we are having a family over for dinner tonight and one of them might be a mutant but since the chance is low I don't want to scare our guests tonight," replied Charles.

"WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT??????????" said everyone shocked.

* * *

"Come on Dai-chan hurry up we're going to be late," chimed Emiko. "I'm coming," grumbled Daisuke, exhausted and slightly depressed because his family found an art museum with a beautiful piece that they had written down the address and what the piece was called so he can steal it. Fortunately for him his mother didn't left a warning note, because she had been reasonable since nobody here in America knows about Dark.

"Cheer up Daisuke I made sure your mother and grandfather won't let you steal over five items, but this piece is very important and they are four others similar to it but not by much so I made sure that they will only let you steal those other four as well as the one tonight," said Kosuke. "Okay dad thanks," said Daisuke and Kosuke just smiled.

"Hmmm…. Since it's dad it must be serious." Daisuke thought. And with that at hand he, his family, and Towa and Argentine left to go to the Xavier Institute.

**

* * *

**

Five Minutes Later:

When they got there, Daisuke couldn't believe what he saw. Instead of a building that looked like a school like he thought it would be, it was a nice-looking mansion with a giant gate. Once they got inside the gate, Emiko gave out orders.

"Okay remember everyone be on your best behavior, Towa-chan and Argentine you two know the drill don't let anybody find out what you guys are and no shape shifting," ordered Emiko, "Yes ma'am," responded Argentine and Towa.

"Okay good, now Dai-chan I will give you the signal of when it's time for us to leave since you're going to have to leave earlier than us to go change into Dark, alright?" inquired Emiko. "Alright mom," responded Daisuke.

"Yosh now that that is settled, lets go everyone," commanded Emiko so confidently that she herself was blazing with fire.

"Can't mom just say things normally without all this drama," thought Daisuke sweat dropping at the sight of his mother on fire.

* * *

When the Niwa family got inside there were people to greet them. "Welcome to the Xavier Institute, and the head administrator and founder Charles Xavier," said a middle aged man that was bald and in a wheelchair.

"Thank you, and thanks for having to go through so much trouble of inviting us over here for dinner," said Kosuke politely. "No, it was no trouble at all in fact the pleasure is all mine" said Charles. "And let me introduce to you the teachers here at the Xavier Institute," said Charles.

"Welcome I am one of the teachers here at the Xavier Institute Ororo Munroe," said an African-American woman with blue eyes and long white-silver hair. "Hello there I'm Hank McCoy another teacher here at the Xavier Institute," said a middle aged man that was plump with military short brown hair, brown eyes and glasses. "I'm just Logan and a teacher here at the Xavier Institute," said a middle aged man in a gruff voice who had short black hair that was spiked at the end and black eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, and I don't want to sound rude but are we having dinner with just you four tonight, because if we are I think my son would be bored," said Kosuke with his hand on the back of his head and did a little nervous chuckle.

"Oh no, we're just the welcoming party we'll go to the dinning room right now where the students are," said Charles.

* * *

Soon they entered a large room with a long table filled with a whole bunch of teenagers.

"Attention students, our guests have arrived so I want you to give them your full attention as they introduce themselves," said Charles.

"Hello I am the oldest member of my family Daichi Niwa, it is nice to meet you all," said Daichi. "Hello there I am Kosuke Niwa, Daichi is my father-in-law in fact I just adopted the last name after I married my wife," said Kosuke. "Hello everyone, my name is Emiko Niwa my father is Daichi and my husband is Kosuke-san," said Emiko. "Hi everyone, I'm Daisuke Niwa it's a pleasure to meet you all," said Daisuke.

"Wait a minute Daisuke? Daisuke from Azumano Jr. High?" questioned a voice from the crowd. "Uh, yeah," said Daisuke puzzled. "Hey I didn't know your family were the ones coming over for dinner," said the voice, who turned out to be Scott once he and the others who knew Daisuke emerged from the crowd.

"Ah, Scott-senpai, Jean-senpai, Kurt-senpai, Kitty-senpai, Evan-senpai, and Rouge-senpai," exclaimed Daisuke. "Hey Daisuke, why did you call us 'senpai'?" asked Evan. "Oh because it is a respectful way to call a person who is in a higher grade than you," explained Daisuke. "Oh okay, but just call us by our first names only is fine, you don't need to add senpai at the end of our names," said Jean. "But that would be rude," said Daisuke.

"Kyaaaaa, DAI-CHAN IS SO CUTE AND SO POLITE, JUST LIKE MY HUSBAND KOSUKE-SAN," squealed Emiko who then gave her son a hug. "Emiko-san," "Oku-sama" said both Kosuke and Towa.

"Hey, Daisuke are those your cousins or something?" asked Rouge, who was the only one who noticed Argentine and Towa, the others then noticed them as she pointed them out. "Oh no I'm not related to Daisuke-san at all I am just the butler of the Niwa family, my name is Argentine," said Argentine. "And I'm Towa the maid of the Niwa family, but you can call me Towa-chan," chirped Towa.

* * *

After everyone was introduced they all sat down and ate dinner. Kosuke and Daichi talked to Charles and Hank about the Cultural Revolution and the history of some of the artwork pieces, while Logan and Argentine listen in inventively only to add in some things from time to time. While that was going on Ororo, Emiko, and Towa sat together and chatted enthusiastically, and Daisuke just talked to all of the Xavier students there.

Soon near eight, Emiko said to Daisuke, "Dear is about time to go home, why don't you go ahead of us." Daisuke then knew it was the signal for him to change into the Phantom Thief. "Okay mom, see you later, bye everyone it was really nice meeting you all," said Daisuke. "Bye Daisuke see you tomorrow," said Kurt.

**

* * *

**

Ten Minutes Later:

Right after the rest of the Niwas left the alarm activated. "There's a break in at the Bayville Art Museum and it is the Brotherhood, Scott I want you and the rest of the X-men team to go over there and stop them," ordered Professor X. "Got it Professor, X-men lets go," said Scott who then became his codename Cyclops who was able to shoot beams from out of his eyes and could not control them unless he had on his sunglasses or goggles. Kurt became Nightcrawler when he turned off his holographic image inducer to revel what he really looked like, he has dark blue fur all over his body three fingers and toes, and tail that looked like it belong to a devil, and white eyes who can teleport within the range of two miles. Kitty became Shadowcat who can phase through physical objects. Evan became Spyke who can produce any size of brown spikes from his body. Jean kept her name but she can levitate objects with her mind and read other people's minds as well just like Charles. Just like Jean, Rouge kept her name and she is able to absorb people's abilities as well as their memories through skin touch.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile:

"I know dad said this was important, but I still hate stealing," complained Daisuke was now inside Dark's mind and Dark in his physical form. "Ah shut up Daisuke, you are such a pansy," said Dark. Once they got inside of the Bayville Museum both Daisuke and Dark noticed something unusual, "Who are they?" wondered Daisuke "Beats the hell out me since they are about to fight each other it makes our job a hell lot easier," retorted Dark.

After Dark grabbed the artwork he stayed up in the air instead of making his escape, since he and Daisuke couldn't believe what was going on in the fight. Two guys in a black jumpsuit with goggles was shooting laser beams from his eyes at a guy in a blue jumpsuit with silver hair who looked like he had super speed but was able to be stop because the other guy shot out spikes from his body and was able to pin him down for the guy in goggles to shot him with his beams. Next to them a guy in a red jumpsuit with long brown hair with a helmet on was making earthquakes and controlling the ground to go towards a guy with blue fur, a tail, and three fingers and toes and a girl they both were wearing something similar to the guy that could beams out of his eyes. Just when ground moved toward them, the blue furred guy vanished and appeared right on top of the guy and the girl phase through the ground and she too tackled him. Next to them a fat guy with short blonde hair picked up the fountain and threw at a girl with red hair wearing also a black jumpsuit, she then put her hands on her head and the fountain stopped right in front of her and was thrown back to the guy. Lastly a greasy looking guy who seemed to resemble a toad flicked out a long green slimy tongue at a another girl wearing the same black jumpsuit, but she was able to dodge and punched the guy right in the face..

Daisuke wondered why they all looked so familiar, then it struck him. "I know them there Scott-senpai, Jean-senpai, Kurt-senpai, Kitty-senpai, Evan-senpai, and Rouge-senpai," exclaimed Daisuke. "No way you mean those guys are the students at Xavier Institute, what the hell are they?" questioned Dark. As soon as he said that the Scott noticed him.

"Hey who are you? And what are you doing?" shouted Scott. Just then lights flashed and sirens wailed.

* * *

**I wonder what will happen next? And will Krad be mention soon?**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5:

"_Hey who are you and what are you doing" shouted Scott. Just then lights flashed and sirens wailed._

* * *

"What the police? I know I disarmed the alarms, How could they…….." Then it struck Dark he realized that it was those guys who set off the alarms.

"Thanks a lot you idiots, you guys triggered the alarms that sends the police here what the hell were you guys thinking?" Shouted Dark.

"ALRIGHT THEIF COME ON OUT AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR" shouted a policeman on a megaphone.

"X-men retreat this isn't over Brotherhood and you in the wings and either escape or get caught by the police" shouted Scott.

"Don't tell me what to do kid I am not called the uncatchable Phantom Thief Dark for nothing" smirked Dark.

Soon he flew up through the window causing the policemen down below to scramble around in chaos.

"Ha, the policemen here look like they've never seen a Phantom Thief before unlike the ones in Azumano that were led by Hiwatari" laughed Dark.

"That's because the ones here have never even heard of the Phantom Thief Dark and the ones at home have heard of him and the and the ones at home have heard of him and they know how to deal with him because Hiwatari-kun's family knows how to handle Dark properly" retorted Daisuke as if he was talking to an arrogant idiot, then again he was.

"Shut up Daisuke I know that and anyway here they come with guns" said Dark.

The policemen then fired their guns at Dark, but Dark just threw up a force-field and shot some of his feathers at their guns. The policemen then went into chaos as the feathers hit their guns they immediately exploded in their hands.

"That was impressive display of fireworks Dark, but I think you're just wasting your time with those mortals" said an eerie familiar voice that send chills up Daisuke's spine.

"Oh, so you think you can do better Krad" smirked Dark as he turned around to see a white Arian angel.

"No I don't** think** I can do better I **know** I can do better than you by locating the rest of the Angel Guardian statues, you have Gabrielle the Uncorrupted, I will get the rest of them and if you want them you will have to dual me in order to get them" shouted Krad.

"Yeah right, I know for a fact your vessel doesn't know where the rest are since they're scattered and could be anywhere and I know Hiwatari isn't going to give you any help of finding them for you either" smirked Dark

"That may be but I can sense them and you, however they have a very faint aura so it may be tricky to find them" replied Krad.

"So basically are going to rely on Towa, Argentine, and the rest of the Niwas that's pathetic," laughed Dark.

"Don't you always rely on them Dark so aren't you also pathetic" replied Krad.

"SHUT UP THAT'S DIFFERENT UNLIKE YOU THE NIWAS ARE WILLINGTO HELP ME LOCATE THEM," shouted Dark.

"No it's not, and besides its true," Said Daisuke. "Shut up and whose side are on you bastard," said Dark.

"So anyway Dark are you up for the…….." "NOWS ARE CHANCE SHOOT THEM OUT OF THE SKY" ordered the police chief.

All at once bullets of all kinds were heading for Dark and Krad, "Mortals," muttered an annoyed Krad. He then threw up a force field and used his magic to destroy the areas that had policemen on it, thankfully no one was killed but everyone was injured those who were closer to the angels were seriously injured.

"So as I was saying Dark are you up for the challenge or not" asked Krad

"Heh, after witnessing the incident that I saw here I now can't pretend to argue with myself for going or not, so yeah I accept" smirked Dark.

"Excellent, I will see you again soon Dark," said Krad. And with that out of the way Dark and Krad went their separate ways.

* * *

**Niwa's temporary residence:**

"So Dad what are these Angel Guardian statues anyway," asked Daisuke.

"Well they are five keys that open up another dimension were everything is peaceful most people say that it is "Heaven" but it's a common mistake, it is actually a place called Paradise. The Angel Guardian Statues as well as Paradise were created by the Hikaris, and the keys were lost during the Cultural Revolution, how they got here in America is beyond me," Said Kosuke.

"Since we have Gabrielle the Uncorrupted in our possession the statue Michael Pure of Heart should be nearby" said Daichi.

"Why is that?" asked Daisuke. "Because Dai-chan Michael and Gabrielle are bonded to each other and can't be separated so Michael is somewhere near this area, Towa-chan do sense any aura that is similar to Gabrielle?" asked Emiko.

"Yes, but its faint it's probably in a different museum near here," said Towa.

"In that case we better start looking for it and fast since Krad is also looking for the statues as well, Daisuke you better get some sleep now considering that you have school tomorrow and you're going to need all the rest you can get for the battle with Krad is drawing near," said Kosuke.

"Yeah you're right, alright good night everyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," screamed Daisuke as the staircase fell open to reveal a 100 ft drop with a block of spikes at the bottom.

"You have to watch your step because mommy set traps here too," sang Emiko gleefully.

"Emiko-san isn't this somebody's house we're renting for trip you should set traps in somebody else's house without them knowing," scolded Kosuke as he was helping his son out of Emiko's current trap.

"Don't worry Kosuke-san I'll fix everything up before the owners get back," chirped Emiko.

And with that said and done Daisuke went up to bed cautiously, looking out for any traps his mom might have set.

* * *

**Xavier Mansion:**

Professor Xavier was sitting there watching the news of how a black-winged angel stole a piece from the art museum and who seemed to be working with a white-winged angel something was off about those two.

"Hey Professor you're watching the news so are those two mutants," asked Scott as he and his team got back from their fight.

"Yes I am, but apparently those two aren't mutants I'm not sure what they are" replied Professor Xavier.

"What not mutants? Is that even possible" whispered Kitty to Jean. "I believe so" replied Jean.

"However, they are similar to mutants in some ways" stated the Professor.

"In what ways Charles," asked Storm a.k.a Ororo. "Well they have a gene that is similar to the X-gene however it is only found in those two, which means their genetic signature is similar to a mutant's but they're not mutants themselves" replied Charles.

"I don't believe it" gasped Kurt in complete shock. "Well believe it Elf, those guys definitely smelled like mutants but they sure aren't ones" said Logan

"I will continue to investigate them both and to see if they are willing to join the X-men as for now you are all dismissed," and with that said everyone left the room except for Logan, Strom, and Charles.

* * *

**The Brotherhood:**

"I can't believe that you guys let the X-men get away," shouted an angry blue skinned woman.

"Give us a break Mystique, if it wasn't for the cops and that black-winged dude we would've crushed those X-men," said Toad

"Yes that's true, but it's inexcusable how you have lost anyway have you boys seen the news," asked Mystique.

"Yeah, two pretty boy angels one in black and the other in white were fighting and practically crushed those policemen who got in the way of their fight, the black angel was at the museum stealing something why?" asked Pietro.

"Because I think those two will make a fine additions to the Brotherhood," chuckled Mystique.

* * *

**Oh Boy things are looking pretty rough for Satoshi and Daisuke considering of what their counterparts did now both the X-men and Brotherhood want them. By the way the names I came up with for the statues are from a vampire book series called: Blue Bloods** **and the name for the dimension is from the anime Wolfs Rain.**

**Note: I don't own Blue Bloods or Wolfs Rain**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

When Daisuke reached Bayville High the next morning the entire student body of both Azumano and Bayville were talking about Dark's appearance.

"Can you believe it Dark-san is here in America!"

"I know to think that the Phantom Thief stole from an American museum."

"Of course he stole from a museum that's what the Phantom Thief does."

"But what I can't believe is that he is here in Bayville and in some important city like Washington D.C."

"Ugh I really wish that those news reporters didn't spot us," complained Daisuke.

_"Oh come on Daisuke it can't be helped after all I am the world's uncatchable and most handsome thief."_ Dark bragged.

"You're also the world's most annoying thief," grumbled Daisuke.

Right after he said that Satoshi appeared right next to Daisuke. "Oh hello Hiwatari-kun," greeted Daisuke.

"Hello Niwa, about last night it seems we made quite a spectacle around here, and I'm here to apologize what Krad did to you," said Satoshi coolly.

_"Wow I didn't think that Mr. Popular here would apologize, but don't you think that you're going to forgiven that easily you're going get on your knees and beg for forgiveness and you have to say 'that the Phantom Thief Dark is the coolest, handsomest, greatest thief in the entir-"_

"I said I was apologizing to **Niwa** not to **you**," said Satoshi coldly.

_"WHAT THE HELL, DAISUKE DON'T YOU DARE FORGIVE THIS BASTARD!"_ Shouted Dark.

"Apology accepted Hiwatari-kun," chirped Daisuke.

_"TRAITOR!"_ shouted Dark.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"I can't believe how those two pretty boys took down an entire police force," said Evan in awe.

"Uh, Evan only the blonde one in white took down the entire police force not the black one," said Kitty.

"Whatever"

"Look it doesn't matter, Professor said we need to find where the gene signals are coming from," stated Scott holding out the device that was able to track the love gene's signals.

"Scott's right we need to find out where they are and where they came from," said Jean.

"Humph, that'll be a walk in the park," Rouge said saracasticlly.

"Maybe some ze Azumano students vill know," suggested Kurt.

"Maybe, let's go ask them," said Jean.

When they walked into their classroom something caught their eye, and that was the Brotherhood.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the X-dorks," smirked Pietro.

"What are you losers doing here?" asked Rouge.

"I guess we're looking for the same people as you guys considering that Mystique gave us the same device as your Professor did," said Lance.

"So you guys are looking for those two angels too aren't you?" inquired Jean.

"Yeah we are got a problem with that," retorted Todd.

"Excuse me, when you said angels you don't mean Dark do you?" asked Risa.

"If Dark was one of those angels on the news last night then yeah," answered Evan.

"He was, he was the one in black," said Risa excitedly.

"Can you tell us more about him?" Jean asked.

"Dark is a Phantom Thief that steals priceless artwork from museums back in Japan, he has yet to be caught by the police, in fact the previous Phantom Thief Dark was about 40-years ago," explained Risa.

"Okay what about the one in white do you know who he is," asked Lance.

"Nope I just know Dark," answered Risa.

"Okay thanks for the information," Scott said as Risa walked away.

"That was a huge waste of time we don't anything except that he's a thief that hasn't been caught," complained Pietro.

"Yeah I mean what's the big deal he's just a thief," agreed Evan.

"Well at least we know more about him than we did before," stated Kitty.

"Kitty's right, we don't know much but even a little info is better than not knowing at all." Said Lance.

"But still what does she mean when she said that he hasn't appeared in 40-years?" Jean wondered out loud.

"I don't know but we're going to find out." Just then a beeping sound came from both of the devices that the X-men and Brotherhood have.

"Hey, it's the signal that the person with the gene is near," said Scott.

"But the devices say that both Dark and white angel are near," said Pietro.

"That's weird," snorted Rouge.

"So vhere are they?" Kurt asked

"It says that they are right there," said Scott as pointed directly at Daisuke and Satoshi.

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't updated last month I had Band Camp during the last two weeks of summer and then school started and I had to finish my summer homework and I'm taking Honors so yeah, Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"_Hey, it's the signal that the person with the gene is near," said Scott._

"_But the device says that both Dark and the white angel are near here," said Pietro._

"_That's weird," snorted Rouge._

"_So vhere are they?" asked Kurt._

"_It says they're right there," said Scott as he pointed to Daisuke and Satoshi._

* * *

"What that can't be right, I mean that's Daisuke and Satoshi how on earth are they the angels!" exclaimed a horror-stricken Kitty.

"Sorry Kitty, but these devices say they are," said Lance who moved over to comfort his girlfriend.

"Humph, please those two look like they'll cry their hearts out and run to their mommies once they fall down and get a small scratch," sneered Pietro.

"Yeah, those two look like nerdy-whimps who would burst into tears if someone pushed them down the stairs," jeered Toad.

"_Don't be fooled by appearance you idiots,"_ said a cold cruel voice, immediately everyone stopped and looked at the device that Pietro had.

"Huh? Mystique what are you talking about?" asked Pietro.

"_Magneto sent me the DNA signatures of those two angels, and he built that the fact that he built that device proves that it is correct,"_ explained Mystique.

"_She's right, the unknown gene signatures from the two angels and the DNA signatures coming from those two boys are exactly identical,"_ said another familiar voice.

"Huh? Professor X are you sure about this?" asked Scott.

"_Yes Scott I'm sure…………….."_

"_Alright Brotherhood after school I want you to come back home and send the identities of those two angels to Magneto, then we'll wait for his response and his plan to see if they'll join sides with us. If not we'll have to "convince" them otherwise, after you send the identities to Magneto do not do any action towards them. Is that understood?"_ asked Mystique.

"Yes," chorused Pietro, Lance, Toad, and Blob in unison.

"_Good, and if any of you disobey all of you will be severely punished, that is all."_ After that was said the device's communicator shut down.

"Che, great Mystique is choking us with a short leash because she and Magneto are too worked up about those two angels, we're not dogs. And what's the big deal about those angels? Anyway Brotherhood lets go." Pietro said as he and the rest of the Brotherhood followed him.

"You hear that Professor?" asked Scott.

"_Yes I have Scott, and Mystique is right to worked up about the angels after all they were powerful and there is a possibility that they have numerous powers equal if not greater to the powers of that of a mutants, the other facts that remain is that Cerebro couldn't detect them and they are posing as children,"_ said Charles.

"Then what do we do Professor?" asked Evan.

"_Bring them to the Institute it doesn't matter what methods you use. I'll send Hank to pick you up in a van and I'll alert everyone about this,"_ said Charles.

"Uh, Professor isn't that a little extreme why are do these drastic things?" asked a very concerned Jean.

"_I know Jean these are very serious things I'm asking you all to do, so serious that I'm asking you all to kidnap them if that is your only option. But I am very worried of what will happen if the Brotherhood gotten a hold of them, it's obvious that Magneto wants them and will not take no for an answer. He will do anything to get them onto his side and will do more drastic things that I won't even do because they're so terrible. I'm both concerned about what happen last night and for their own safety as well. Alright now can I count on you to bring them to the Institute?"_ asked Charles.

"Yes Professor you can count on us to get them there," answered Scott.

"_Good Hank will bring the van after school and remember don't kidnap them unless that is your last resort,"_ said Charles, who then shut down the communicator.

* * *

**After School:**

Right after the bell rang Daisuke lean back on his chair and stretched, while Satoshi was still putting his books back into his bag.

All of a sudden Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, and Rouge walked up to them.

"Hey Daisuke, Satoshi, can we talked to you guys for a minute?" asked Scott.

"Yeah, I don't mind. What about you Hiwatari-kun?" asked Daisuke.

"No I don't mind at all," replied Satoshi.

With that said Daisuke and Satoshi got up and followed them to one of the secluded parts of the school.

"Alright, we're going to ask you guys some questions and we want an honest answer to each of them." Scott said.

"Um….. Okay," said Daisuke who started to a little worried, Satoshi was too.

"Are you guys the angles from last night's bank robbery?" asked Scott.

Daisuke and Satoshi stared at them in complete shock wondering how they found out about Dark and Krad.

"Whaaa………"

"Don't play dumb this device here has the DNA signatures of them two angels from last night and it says here that you two are them," snapped Rouge.

"Why? What's going on here?" questioned Satoshi immediately getting on the defensive while Daisuke stared on still dazed about how they found out he was Dark.

"We're here to bring you two back to the Xavier Institute so we can do an investigation on what you two are and what you two are doing." Scott said without losing his cool.

"Forget it I'm not going to stand here and let you guys drag me and Niwa to the Xavier Institute, Niwa lets go we're leaving now!" said an extremely pissed off Satoshi while dragging a now calm but a little nervous Daisuke out of the room.

"I thought you guys might do that, Jean now!" said Scott.

Jean then used her telepathic powers to knock out both Daisuke and Satoshi.

"Alright Kurt you grab Daisuke, Kitty you grab Satoshi. Mr. McCoy should be in the front of the school right now so we better get going." Scott said and turned around to head for the school's entrance followed by the rest of the group with Kitty and Kurt carrying Daisuke and Satoshi on their backs.

Once they got outside to the front entrance Hank was already there waiting for them.

As they walked towards the van all the Bayville and Azumano students looked at them in curiosity and murmured to themselves.

"Hey are those kids alright?"

"I don't know they look pretty pale."

"Are they sick?"

"I don't know"

"What the heck happened to those two?"

Soon a person broke free of the surrounding crowed and headed straight for the X-men gang.

"Niwa-kun, Hiwatari-kun are they okay?" asked Riku looking very scared.

"Ja, I believe so they just fainted," answered Kurt.

"Are you sure?" asked Riku still looking frightened.

"Yeah, their totally fine we're just taking them to our place so that they can recover," said Kitty.

"Alright, if you says so," said Riku with a worried look on her face after letting them to continue to walk to the van.

Once they got inside the van, Hank drove back to the Xavier Institute that was filled with an entire body a mutant teenagers and three mutant teachers waiting of the arrival of Dark, Krad, and their vessels.

* * *

**Aw poor Daisuke and Satoshi what's going to happen to them at the Xavier Institute and the institute will get some surprised guests in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Once the X-men gang arrived at the institute, they brought Daisuke and Satoshi to the Danger Room.

After about ten minutes Daisuke and Satoshi began to regain conscious and realized that they were strapped down to a chair.

"Wha- wha- what's going on here? Why I'm I strapped to a chair? And where is this place?" questioned a very scared Daisuke.

"_Geez, 'bout time you woke up Daisuke I was beginning to wonder if Red had killed you_," said a very familiar but annoying voice.

"Huh? Dark where are we?" asked Daisuke.

"_We're at the Xavier Institute, and apparently you and that Hikari bastard are going to be interrogated about how you guys aren't mutants but can turn into me and Krad_," explained Dark.

"Mutants?" said Daisuke.

"Niwa, mutants are humans who have a special gene in their genetic signature that allows them to have special powers such as teleporting and telekinesis. Each mutant power is different and unique to every individual, but some people have the same powers as each other." Satoshi explained after listening in on Daisuke's and Dark's conversation.

"Oh? Then Hiwatari-kun do they realize that we aren't mutants?" asked Daisuke.

"I don't know Niwa maybe and maybe not. But hopefully they'll think we're mutants," said Satoshi.

After he finished saying that the doors opened and in walked; Professor Xavier, Storm, Wolverine, Beast, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, and Rouge.

"McCoy-san, Kurt-senpai? Is that you?" asked Daisuke, after seeing a blue-furred beast of some sort, and a blue elf with a devil tail and that looked fuzzy.

"Ja it's us," replied Kurt shyly and Beast just nodded his head sheepishly.

"Alright let's cut to the chase, what we want to know is what exactly are you guys? You brats aren't mutants so what are you?" question Logan who looked extreme pissed off.

"Damn it" muttered Daisuke.

"_Damn, so they know we aren't mutants_," thought Satoshi.

"Yes Satoshi you are exactly right we know that you two aren't mutants," said Charles calmly.

"Wait how did you-, you're a mutant with telepathic powers aren't you?" asked Satoshi coolly.

"Yes I am" responded Charles calmly.

"If you're a mutant does that make everyone in this room a mutant, considering that McCoy-san and Kurt-senpai look different than the average human?" questioned Satoshi.

"Yes, and in fact everyone who lives in this institute is a mutant. Now let's return to the original question shall we. What are you two?" asked Charles.

"That is none of your concern since Niwa and I aren't mutants," snapped Satoshi.

"Listen brat, it is our concern considering that one of you broke into an art museum and stole a piece of artwork. Not to mention that you two can be the cause your death or of someone else if we leave unchecked here in America," snapped Logan causing the room to go silent.

"Logan that's enough they didn't know," said Storm realizing that Daisuke looked scared and shocked at the same time and Satoshi turned his head away.

"Alright this isn't getting us anywhere, Hank can you start up program and Jean can you alert everyone to come down to the Danger Room pleased?" asked Charles while he was putting on helmets on Daisuke's and Satoshi's heads.

"Yes"

"Sure thing"

"Um, professor what are you going to do?" asked Kitty.

"We are going to figure out what exactly are Satoshi and Daisuke, so we are going inside their inner conscious," explained Charles.

After everyone was gathered in the Danger Room and the program started to run, the X-men began to look inside Daisuke's and Satoshi's conscious.

Soon the lights on the machine started to go off and it began to make a loud wailing noise.

"Hey teach what's going on?" asked Evan.

"We found something inside their conscious," responded Charles.

As soon as he said that there was aloud shout and something began to appear on the screen above Daisuke's head.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE?_" shouted a teenager that had black hair and eyes and was dressed in black who was on Daisuke's screen.

Daisuke and Satoshi immediately snapped out of their daze after they heard a very annoying but familiar voice.

They turned around and looked up and saw Dark on the screen above Daisuke's head.

"You are the angel that stole from the art museum last night weren't you?" asked Charles.

"_Yeah that's me_" smirked Dark.

"Who are you?" asked Charles.

But before Dark could answer, Scott responded first.

"His name is Dark and apparently he was this uncatchable art thief from Japan," answered Scott.

"I can't believe you Daisuke! You're the one who stole from that art museum. I mean you willingly let 'Dark' steal priceless art-pieces just for the heck of it," accused Jean who looked very upset.

Daisuke was just sitting there confused; when he was about to say something Dark beat him to it.

"_Pfttt…. HAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHA HAHAHA… Daisuke- gasp- help –cough- me – wheeze- steal….. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…_" Dark manage to say while rolling on the ground clutching his sides laughing uncontrollably.

Daisuke was just sitting there his face was a very deep red from being completely embarrassed by Dark, while everyone else in the room except for Satoshi looked confused.

"_He couldn't going one night without complaining that we stole something_," gasped Dark and then resumed back to laughing.

"AND WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH THAT? I HATE STEALING!" shouted a still embarrassed Daisuke at the laughing Dark.

The students and the teachers of the Xavier Academy were just standing there looking at the odd spectacle when a cold voice broke them out of their trance.

"_Could you not make yourself look like an idiot Dark?_" said a very cold familiar voice that made Dark stop laughing and made Daisuke and Satoshi nervous.

"_No Krad, because I never look like an idiot unlike Daisuke_," smirked Dark as he stood up.

Everyone else looked up onto Satoshi's screen to see the Arian angel from last night.

Almost immediately after seeing him, Logan hated his guts.

His instincts or something told him that there was something bad about that pretty boy.

"Who are you?" growled Logan to Krad.

"_My name is Krad_," said Krad.

"What are you and Dark, as well as Satoshi and Daisuke?" asked Storm.

"_Satoshi is my vessel and Daisuke is Dark's vessel. That is all I will tell you_," responded Krad.

"Wait-"

"_I am rather extremely annoyed at the moment, so annoyed that I will come out and destroy you as well as Dark_." Krad said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"_Hey not a bad idea Krad I'll take you on that that challenge_," smirked Dark.

Daisuke and Satoshi froze with fear, afraid of what will happen to the other as well as the spectators if Krad and Dark are unleashed.

"_However, to tell you the truth I sick at looking your sorry face and all these people watching so screw it_," said Dark.

"_Hmph, your right Krad having all these people watching me and trying to figure out who I am is annoying. So for now I'll say farewell and I'll meet you in Paradise_." Krad said in a challenging tone.

"_Fine, but I'm the one who's going to see you in Paradise_," smirked Dark accepting the challenge.

But before any of the mutants could say anything Dark and Krad let out a strange aura and blew the machine up.

* * *

Five minutes later after the huge explosion everyone in the room began stare at Satoshi and Daisuke questionably.

But before they could say or do anything there was a huge explosion from outside the house.

"Ororo bring up the security camera's and see what made that explosion," ordered Charles.

Once Storm brought up the screen, the mutants and Satoshi and Daisuke couldn't believe what they saw.

Standing right in the front entrance was the Niwa family along with Towa and Argentine.

"Niwa what's family doing here, and what is your mother holding and what is strapped to her back?" whispered Satoshi to Daisuke.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I don't know," stammered Daisuke wondering what in the world his mother had.

Before anyone in the Danger could do anything, Kosuke appeared into view.

"E-Emiko-san what are those things you have there?" asked a nervous looking Kosuke.

"Oh? These? They are a machine gun and a missile launcher Kosuke-san. I got these today for a trap I set up for Dai-chan," chirped Emiko happily.

"E-E-E-Emiko-san," stammered Kosuke sweat-dropping.

"Why me?" wondered Daisuke out loud with a dark cloud over his head and having anime tears streaming down his face.

Kurt, Evan, Rouge, and Storm noticed this. But everyone else was too busy taking evasive action to notice.

"Logan active the defense system, Jean and Scott take Daisuke and Satoshi to the X-jet, everyone else follow them make sure they don't get Daisuke and Satoshi. They probably don't know how dangerous these children are and we need to figure out how to control their powers," said Charles.

As they were doing what they were told to do, Towa used her powers and overheard what they were going to do.

"Okou-sama their going to take Daisuke farther away from us," reported Towa.

Emiko's eyes were soon cover by her bangs and dropped her machine gun and missile launcher to the floor.

"Emiko-san?"

"I WILL DEFIENTLY NOT FORGIVE YOU!" shouted Emiko drawing a katana out of nowhere.

"DON'T WORRY DAI-CHAN MOMMY'S COMING!" shouted Emiko as she began to charge towards where her son was, only to be held back by Kosuke and Towa.

"E-E-Emiko-san"

"Okou-sama!"

"Kosuke-san, let me go! Don't you want to save our son!" shouted Emiko.

"I do! But we need to calm down and think about this," said Kosuke calmly trying to comfort his wife.

"But-"

"Kosuke is right Emiko," said Daiki

"Dad! Dai-chan -"

"I know, don't worry I have something that will save Daisuke and the Hikari boy as well," said Daiki as brought out a small mirror.

"Daiki-san is that-"

"Yes, it is the Mirror of Souls. An artwork created by a Hikari, it is able to catch any person and able to hold an enormous amount of people in it as well." Daiki explained.

* * *

After Daiki finished explaining the mirror he activated it and commanded it to search and capture Daisuke and Satoshi.

Daisuke and Satoshi were being wheeled into the X-jet, when suddenly a portal appeared from underneath them a sucked them in.

The X-men and the other mutants stood there in shock, staring at the spot where Daisuke and Satoshi were.

"Like, what just happened?" asked Kitty.

Once Daisuke and Satoshi were inside the mirror the Niwa family as well as Argentine and Towa left the mansion to return to their rented house.

* * *

**Wow! Now things are starting to tense up for the X-men and the Niwas hopefully things will be sorted out soon. **


End file.
